Cry
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: El resto del mundo nunca tendrá el lujo de verlo llorar. Sólo una persona ha tenido ese derecho.


_**Nota de Autor: **__Phew. Llevo escribiendo esto como tres semanas. Unos párrafos cada tanto. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Porque es una historia larga. 5260 palabras, exactamente. Doce páginas. Un solo capítulo. Quizá pude haberlo hecho de varios capítulos, pero no me voy a arriesgar a tener más de dos historias en progreso al mismo tiempo. ¡Juro que no voy a volver a dejar historias incompletas, rayos!_

_Así que, es un ShadAmy (¿o no lo es? ¿Ese que veo ahí es Sonic?). Supongo que me empecé a encariñar con la pareja después de iniciar Bequeath, pero, como siempre, con contextos retorcidos._

_Esta historia, entonces, ocurre en un Universo Alterno (no el de Bequeath, otro diferente, aunque en ambos, Shadow es un psicótico). Espero que el contenido del texto sea suficiente para que entiendan el Universo en el que transcurre. Cualquier duda, siéntanse libres de preguntar~_

_Como siempre, me encantaría si pudieran dejar un comentario después de leer, ya sea para decir un simple "Me gusta", para darme su punto de vista completamente detallado, o para notificarme de algún error (ortográfico, de continuidad, o de lo que se les ocurra) c:_

* * *

**Cry**

_Whenever he felt like crying, he would instead become angry—at someone else or at himself—which meant that it was rare for him to shed tears_

Amy Rose. Ese nombre. Conozco ese nombre.

No creí que otro nombre además que el de María pudiera evocar emoción en mí… pero ese nombre sí. No se supone que me deba importar, ya sé. ¿Pero en verdad me importa?

No lo sé.

Sólo sé es que en mi estómago, no, no mi estómago, pero no mi corazón, tampoco. Detrás de mi corazón. Si pudiera meter mi mano dentro de mi pecho, en toda esa oscuridad y viscosidad y buscara esta cosa, la encontraría detrás del agujero vacío que es mi corazón. Es pequeño y cálido, y se está escondiendo. Como una enfermedad.

Un deseo.

O no, no un deseo, porque conozco el deseo. Pero esta, cosa, esto, no es como nada que haya sentido antes, como un beso. No importa qué sea, creo que sé cómo se llama. Pero no puede ser. Porque yo no puedo… aún si quisiera, ¿podría? ¿Cómo puedes, sin corazón? Sé que sólo hay frialdad. Dentro de mí hay un abismo. Oscuridad. Odio. Furia. Muerte. Locura.

Amor.

No. No puede ser.

Esa chica, esa desquiciada y hermosa chica. ¿Cómo pasó? Soy un desastre. ¿Cuándo empecé a… sentir? ¿Cómo puedo describirlo? No, no lo voy a describir, sólo les contaré toda la historia.

* * *

Como todos los demás días, estaba sentado dentro de los cuarteles de G.U.N., relajándome. Estaba planeando la destrucción de alguien, o repasando los pasos en mi mente. Pensamientos de muerte y destrucción recorrían mi mente. Hermosas mariposas revoloteaban a mi alrededor, tratando de darle vida y belleza a la atmósfera.

Yo las vería. Y luego las aplastaría con las palmas de mis manos. Vería sus alas romperse, ensangrentadas. No rojas, pero llenas de viscosa sangre de mariposa. Pegajosa. Me estaba relajando, como mencioné, acababa de terminar una misión de G.U.N., y estaba de vuelta a ser prisionero. Así me tratan. Me tienen encerrado hasta que les soy de utilidad. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que salí; el tiempo es abstracto.

Las horas no tienen significado. No recuerdo mi última aventura, todas son distantes y borrosas. Pensarías que recuerdo cada una a la perfección, por qué salió bien o mal y todo eso. Pero no lo hago.

Recuerdo sombras pasando por mis sueños. Estoy consciente de su presencia, como un niño mirando la sombra de un monstruo crecer en la oscuridad. Si trato de entenderlas, sólo dolerá, así que miro para otro lado. Cuando eres pequeño te dicen que cierres los ojos y todo se irá. Mintieron. Las sombras siguen ahí cuando abres los ojos otra vez.

Te esperan.

De repente hay un zumbido en los pasillos, los cuales son normalmente llenos de personas corriendo de aquí a allá. Un visitante. Alguien nuevo. Aullidos y gritos hicieron eco en mis oídos. ¿Fue eso un silbido? ¿Una mujer? Seguramente es Rouge, ninguna de las demás mujeres que trabajan aquí suelen causar tanta conmoción.

No quiero salir, no estoy de ánimos para hablar con nadie, tan sólo quiero descansar. Pero la curiosidad es demasiada. Presioné mi oreja a la puerta. Una voz femenina. Pero no es la de Rouge. Hay alguien más.

G.U.N. nunca se oyó tan afeminado.

Volví a la mesa a continuar mi juego de solitario. Nunca me han importado mucho las mujeres, sólo son problemas. Te distraen de lo que debes hacer. Nada como una mujer para acabar con un hombre. Lo han estado haciendo desde el principio de los tiempos. Nunca les he dado mayor importancia, excepto a María, pero ella era especial. Está muerta; ya no importa. Tengo cosas más grandes qué perseguir. Hay muchas cosas más satisfactorias. Las mujeres vienen y van, pero el poder, control, esos duran. El mundo en tus manos. Eso nunca termina.

El click de tacones golpeando las frías losas. Era cálida. La podía sentir, como si alguien hubiera incendiado algo. Estaba viva. ¿Viva? No. No. No podía estarlo. Rara vez encuentro a otra persona real. Otra persona viva. Los puedo ver a todos; son muertos vivientes. Pero a veces, de vez en cuando, siendo la calidez. Quema. Duele. Pero, es algo.

Sí, la escuché. La sentí. Incluso la podía oler. Usaba un dulce, suave perfume. Algo barato, podías comprarlo en un supermercado. Fuera de Rouge, nadie más en G.U.N. usa perfume, pero ella usa esencias más fuertes, así que sé que no era ella. Quizá era sólo una nueva recluta. Sólo pasando para ver a los dementes que trabajamos aquí. Un paseo por el zoológico. Bien, pues no me verá. Soy la forma de vida suprema. Violento, neurótico. No, sólo los "profesionales" pueden verme. El Comandante, Rouge, Omega, Sonic. Uno que otro soldado. ¿Todos los demás? Nunca me han dirigido la palabra.

Entonces la escucho, afuera de la puerta, la gran puerta de acero. "¿Esta es?" La escucho decir. Su voz vuela, como una de las mariposas. Aterrizando suavemente en mis oídos. "¿Shadow está aquí?" Siento cómo pone una mano contra la puerta. La habitación se llenó de calor. Tiemblo. He estado congelado por mucho tiempo.

"Sí." Responde Rouge, sin mucho interés, "Pero no puedes verlo. Es peligroso, sin sentimientos. Tomará tiempo antes de que puedas lidiar con él, créeme."

Ella está parada en el pasillo gris, reforzado con acero. Es el área de alta seguridad. Las luces fluorescentes son brillantes y duras, proyectan sombras inmensas, que amenazan con devorarte por completo. Ella sólo está ahí, mi chica fantasma, con una mano presionada contra mi puerta. Sus ojos se mueven por la placa; lee: **Proyecto Shadow**. Examina esas letras, negras y gruesas. Mira la pequeña ventana deslizante de acero en la puerta. Me imagina. Imaginar siempre es el primer paso. Al borde.

Ella me imagina. En su mente, estoy sentado frente a una mesa, como lo estoy. En su mente, mi mirada es vacía, mi rostro inexpresivo. Justo como me encuentro. La diferencia es que, en su mente, la luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana. En realidad, es una mañana llena de neblina.

¿Le pareceré grotesco? ¿La asusto? ¿Tendrá pesadillas sobre mí esta noche? ¿Soñará que la persigo por un callejón, cuchillo en mano? ¿Soy un monstruo?

Quiero decir que sí, porque sé que lo soy.

Pero, para ella, ¿qué soy yo?

Mantiene su mano en la puerta. Tanto tiempo. No quiere irse. Deja sus huellas dactilares. Derriten el acero. Penetran.

Rouge la obliga a seguir. La escucho marcharse. El click, clack, click, clack de sus tacones en el piso vacío.

La escucho preguntar, tan débilmente, su voz se pierde en la distancia, "¿Y quién sí puede ver a Shadow?"

Mi chica fantasma. ¿Cómo la llamo? Debe ser una nueva agente, ¿por qué más le diría Rouge que no me podrá ver? Eso implica que va a ver a los demás soldados, a los prisioneros. Prisioneros. Si soy un prisionero, entonces este debe ser el cuarto de ejecución. Voy en decadencia mientras ellos implementan terapia de electroshock sobre mí, para corregirme. Quieren controlarme. Matar el virus en mi mente, pero sólo me están matando a mí. Quieren abrir mi cráneo y ver qué hay adentro. No es un pedazo del cerebro. No está en el cerebro. No está en el hígado. No está en los pulmones. Está esparcido por todo mi cuerpo hasta desbordar. Yo soy el virus.

No tengo cura.

Pensaba sobre ella. Mucho. Cuántos días habían pasado desde que había escuchado algo sobre ella, no tenía ida. Pero eso no importaba. Ella existía en mi mente. Ya era mía. Nunca le he visto de cuerpo completo. Sólo pequeños fragmentos. Estaba resolviendo un rompecabezas. Sus zapatos eran primero. Eran rojos. Botas con tacones pequeños. Luego sus rodillas; eran pequeñas, frágiles. Podías definir el hueso. Sus delgadas piernas.

No se trataba de que fuera una mujer. Y, les aseguro, no se trataba de sexualidad. Sexo, en realidad, nunca pasó por mi mente. El sexo es un método para llegar a un objetivo. Una manera para conseguir algo. Un camino para tener cierta sensación. No es la única forma. Es una manera rápida. Pero la manera más rápida para conseguir algo no siempre es la mejor. La gente no busca otras formas de conseguir lo que quieren.

¿Qué es la sexualidad?

Los resultados son casi ilimitados. Y pueden ser reducidos a emociones centrales. Puedes conseguir esas mismas emociones por medio de otras cosas.

Sexo. Es tan abstracto como el tiempo. No dejes que te engañen los números.

Definitivamente, ella me excitaba. Pero no quería tener sexo con ella.

Excitación y sexualidad no son lo mismo. Adrenalina. Alcanzar la satisfacción. El sexo era insuficiente.

El tiempo pasó, entonces un día vi a Scourge, en algún lugar, pasando por el mismo corredor oscuro que yo. ¿Una ruptura en el manto del tiempo y el espacio, o sólo en nuestro camino para la cena? Pasamos lado a lado, retirándonos a la solitud de nuestras celdas, denominadas "habitaciones personales" por el Comandante. La calma de nuestras lápidas. De regreso de una pseudo-quimioterápia, estoy seguro. Nuestras mentes y cuerpos llenos de toxinas. Cuando cruzamos caminos, el infeliz de púas verdes me susurró, "¿Ya la viste?"

No le respondo. En cambio, parpadeo.

"No me importaría si me diera una visita en la noche." Gruñe él, sonriendo con malicia.

'Accidentalmente' lo golpeo en el estómago. Es un terrible acto reflejo. Un pequeño incidente se desata en el pasillo, y de alguna manera termino siendo brutalmente atacado. En verdad les gusta darme palizas. Y dicen que yo soy el sádico aquí. Ellos cargan pistolas y porras, y me golpean con ellos si pestañeo en el momento equivocado. He llegado a la conclusión de que es para compensar algo. No es como si me importara. Nunca siento nada. Tinieblas y siluetas caen cobre mí.

Despierto en las losas de metal, sangre corriendo de mi nariz. Él cree que se ha salido con la suya, pero yo lo recordaré. Una noche, lo acorralaré, y le enseñaré como usar una porra. No puedes olvidar lo que no recuerdas por completo. Pero sabré que es él cuando lo vea. Y él sabrá quién soy yo. Todos saben quién soy. Como la cara de la muerte. Serio. Cuando me vean, lo sabrán.

Ella era diferente. La vi, cruzamos caminos en el pasillo. Ella estaba saliendo del basurero que llamábamos cafetería. Yo estaba entrando.

La vi.

Supe que era ella. Lo supe porque me vio diferente. Nunca nadie me ha mirado así. Era casi como si pudiera ver lo que yo veía. El mundo a mi alrededor estaba siempre abierto. Podía ver lo que los demás no, podía escuchar las voces en el aire, seguir el sonido de mis pensamientos. Todo lo que ellos pueden escuchar son el ruido del tráfico y las tonterías en las noticias.

Yo estoy consciente.

Puedo observar más. Ellos creen que fue la forma en que Robotnik me creó, eso, o estoy loco. Da igual, quizá sí he perdido la razón, si es así como quieres llamarlo. Entiendo que ellos se niegan a entender. Veo de lo que se esconden. Ellos bloquean los incesantes chirridos en sus mentes; yo los expando. Los escucho.

Para ellos, todo tiene que ser científico. Todo tiene que tener una razón. Todo tiene que ser organizado en categorías.

No hay categorías que puedan contener la locura de este mundo.

A veces, no hay razón. Mi mente no está rota, está afinada. La de ellos, las suyas están rotas. No pueden recibir, percibir. Cordura, normalidad, eso significa saber menos, significa aceptar todo lo que te dicen, significa que hay una razón detrás de todo.

La cordura es una mentira. Las personas normales son débiles, sólo es cuando son forzados a ver la vida cómo es y entender el dolor que pueden romper las cadenas de la cordura, y descubrir que todo es abstracto, que todo depende de tu interpretación. La mayoría de ellos no lo hace, sin embargo; la mayoría de ellos elige esconderse de la realidad con medicamentos y las arrulladoras palabras de un terapeuta.

No puedes esconderte de tu mente por siempre.

Tienen miedo. Están repugnados, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

Ella tenía grandes ojos verdes. Eran ojos sonrientes. Ojos brillantes. Ojos expresivos. Ella me volteó a ver. Estábamos a unos metros de distancia. Podía oler ese gentil perfume barato. El tipo de aroma que una niña usaría. Porque eso era ella, una niña.

Sabía que no podía ser tan joven, pero su apariencia la hacía parecer infantil. Era una erizo. Sus púas rosas sueltas, llegando a su cuello. Usaba un vestido rojo con bordes blancos. Brazaletes de oro –o de fantasía, no estaba seguro- posados sobre sus guantes blancos. Una diadema descansaba en su cabeza. Sus labios eran suaves y grandes y pálidos. Los labios de una niña. Pero sé que no lo era.

No me sonrió. Sólo me observó. Me miró. Seguro que me veía tan repulsivo, tan estúpido, tan sucio. Mis púas estaban desarregladas. Tenía un moretón en la cara, por la noche anterior. Y estaba cojeando un poco, aunque no puedo recordar por qué.

Pensarán que es aquí donde la seduje, pero tal cosa nunca pasó. Sí, la quería. Pero ella me quiso primero.

Debajo del marco de la puerta del comedor. Yo estaba entrando, ella estaba saliendo. Quizá nuestras manos se rozaron. En ese momento, ella me quiso. Ella me sedujo con sus ojos.

Mi miró fijamente, ya no más una aparición. No más un pigmento de mi imaginación. Era tan joven. ¿Cómo consiguió este trabajo?

"Hola, Ames." Había olvidado que Sonic era quien me estaba escoltando. O su nombre era Ames, o era un apodo, ¿y quién más podría dar apodos tan estúpidos? ¡Pero la manera en que la estaba mirando! Estaba hirviendo en ira. ¿Cómo se atreve? Él no es nadie. Sólo un imbécil que se cree importante. Un idiota. La miró como si le agradara, como si le gustara su presencia. El nervio de algunos.

Ella sonrió placenteramente, "Hola, Sonic." Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos rápidamente. Se encendieron, como una luz, S.O.S. Parpadea una vez para sí, dos para no. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

Sus ojos la retrataban y los míos me habrán traicionado. Sólo fue un segundo. Pero seguro lo vio todo. Lo sentí. Cuando nos miramos mutuamente. Me miró por siempre y lo vio todo. Vio algo que yo todavía no podía ver. Vio ese espacio detrás del caparazón muerto que es mi corazón.

El estúpido erizo azul me empujó por la puerta. Ella se quedó ahí, viéndome partir. Intenté actuar casual. Nunca me sentí tan horrendo.

"¿Te interesa ella, Sonic?" Pregunté.

"¿Por qué? ¿Miedo de tener competencia?" Simplemente tienes que amar respuestas como esas.

"No tienes oportunidad." Respondí, con calma.

Se ve un poco herido, pero sacude la expresión de su rostro y me deja en la cafetería. Somos parecidos; misma altura, mismo peso, misma especia, mismo género. Pero aun así, yo soy mejor. Podría matarlo antes de que él pudiera verme la cara, si eso quisiera. Pero no estaba en la mejor condición posible.

La agilidad no tiene nada que ver con qué tan grande seas. No tiene nada que ver con fuerza bruta. Puedes hacer actos de gran agilidad sin siquiera sudar. Si sabes lo que haces. Yo lo hago.

Así que, Ames. No sonaba como si fuera un nombre, sino un apodo. Quizá era algo como Amelia, Amanda, o Amy. Pero estaba seguro de algo. Esa era su cara. Una imagen perfectamente construida en mi cabeza. Vagando eternamente. Ya no más un fragmento, pero aún parte de una fantasía. Una que no podía ni empezar a comprender.

La noche cayó lentamente, y las estrellas se esparcieron como diamantes, escasas y separadas en ese violento cielo de Central City. Las estrellas estaban casi completamente opacadas por las luces, y podía ver la ciudad en la distancia. Me paré de puntas, viendo en las afueras de esa insignificante ventana, estudiando el mundo exterior. La ciudad era tan brillante, como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego. Las llamas lamían el cielo oscuro. Había humo en el aire, lo podía saborear. Cenizas con un toque de carne humana.

Sé que ella lo estaba viendo también. 'Ames' no era la forma correcta de llamarla, lo supe entonces. No era su nombre, sino uno dado por el papanatas azul, y, por lo tanto, un nombre que ella tenía que olvidar. La vinculaba con Sonic… ¿son amigos, ellos dos? No me gusta la idea; él le meterá falacias en la cabeza. Es mi deber evitar que le laven el cerebro. Ella tiene demasiado potencial como para relacionarse con el 'querido héroe Sonic'.

Pero ella podría sobrevivir, de eso estaba seguro. Ella y yo, somos muy parecidos. Sobrevivientes. Vivimos rodeados de personas que intentan cambiarnos, pero nosotros podíamos supéralo. Podíamos controlar el virus mientras que el mismo destruía a otras personas. Lo cargábamos con nosotros a todas horas. Sí, nos afectaba, pero no podía matarnos.

Ella estaría viendo la ciudad quemar desde su casa, sentada frente a su ventana. Observando las cenizas volar, sintiendo el pánico bañando la ciudad. Los colores, eran hermosos. Un ardiente atardecer de pólvora y cenizas.

Yo la quería ver. El cielo se oscureció más hasta ser comparable con el carbón, y la ciudad estaba parpadeando luz naranja. Ella ya se habría ido.

Dejé mi celda y me deslicé por el pasillo. Era una sombra, como dice mi nombre. No me podían ver. Navegaba contra las paredes, conozco este viejo edificio mejor que nadie. Silencio llenaba el aire. El olor de ambiente esterilizado era fuerte y pesado.

Pasé mi dedo por los archivos. Amy Rose. Lo más cercano a alguien que pudiera tener 'Ames' como apodo. Dirección; 204, Calle Hommel. El guardia roncaba desde su asiento, y yo me fui. 204, Calle Hommel.

Su puerta abrió fácilmente y cerró rápidamente. Todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas. Hay fotos, notas, papeles, todos relaciones con Sonic, tirados en la mesa de café en la sala. Me repugna. Él ya se está metiendo en su mente. Sin embargo, tomo una de las hojas, sólo para confirmar. Y, sí, tratan de Sonic.

Pero también de mí. Fotos, reportes, análisis hablando de mí, en medio de todo lo relacionado con Sonic. Mentiras, fabricaciones. No me entienden. No me ven. Las cosas en mi cabeza, ni yo las comprendo, ¿así que cómo podrían ellos?

Ella subrayó mi información, la leyó, y la releyó. La vi sentada en su sofá, yendo de papel en papel, el marca texto amarillo en su mano. Susurrando las palabras que leía, murmurando mi nombre. Convocándome.

Dejé la rosa y la nota en su mesa. No había luz, en lo absoluto. Y recorrí las calles a alta velocidad para regresar a los cuarteles de G.U.N. Fue un intruso, convocado por ella.

No por la tal 'Ames'. 'Ames' sólo se topó con mi información mientras investigaba cosas sobre Sonic. Amy Rose. Rose, se estaba obsesionando conmigo. Sentada aquí, bajo la despiadada oscuridad, mirando las sombras moverse por las paredes, escuchando los gritos y sollozos en el aire. Atenta a los fantasmas que recorrían los pasillos. Su flequillo rosa cayendo sobre sus ojos; su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada bocanada de aire.

Me había ido y fue el amanecer, y después la noche otra vez. La ciudad estaba fría ahora, se estaba reparando, curando. Podía saborear la vieja sangre en el aire. La sombra de Sonic moviéndose por la ciudad. Su protector.

Cuando el cielo se hizo púrpura y las nubes rojas, ella llegó. La estaba esperando, porque ya sabía que iba a venir. En su corazón, estaba aterrada, pero detrás de su corazón, nunca había tenido miedo en su vida. Y sabía, _sabía_, que yo no la lastimaría.

Era valiente. Sin temor. La marca de la locura. Sabía la tragedia y devastación que yo podía causar. Con mi mano derecha, los traería a mí, y con la izquierda, lanzaría un rayo de caos a ellos. La sangre correría por las calles y llenaría la ciudad.

Ella no tenía mido porque sabía, que yo no era la causa de todo eso, sino ellos mismos. La Institución. Armas de destrucción masiva.

Escuché la llave en la cerradura. Sus manos tiemblan. La puerta chilló cuando ella la empujó. No tenía más opción que cerrarla tras de ella, o yo podría escapar. La encerró como una tumba.

Sus púas caían rectas, controladas por la diadema. Estaba seria, expresión estricta, sujetando la rosa. Su voz era dura y firme, pero su cuerpo era suave; se quebraría bajo mis manos. Dijo que se lo diría al Comandante, pero sus ojos declaraban lo contrario.

"¿Me puedes explicar cómo llegó esto a mi casa?" Su boca estaba húmeda y roja.

Yo estaba recargado contra la pared, todo lo que ella podía ver era el rojo de mis ojos. Estaba mirándola con aparente desinterés.

"Simple. Fui y lo puse ahí."

Ella no se movió. La podía matar en ese mismo instante, y ella lo sabía. ¿Quién era para no temerle a la muerte?

"Claro. Me imagino que los guardias y el Comandante estarán interesados en saber cómo saliste de tu celda."

Me le acerqué. "Si en verdad fueras a delatarme…" estaba justo frente a ella, tan cerca, "ya lo habrías hecho."

Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que la tocara. Podía oler el mismo perfume. La forma en que la miré, y, aun así, ella ni se inmutó.

Púas negras y rojas, desarregladas. La oscuridad me protegía, mis ojos siendo lo único que ella podía notar definidamente.

Nunca me despegó la mirada. Sus ojos eran como cristales. Abiertos, pero no en temor. No la hubiera podido matar ni aunque quisiera. Estaba demasiado confundido.

Sus ojos no mostraban horror. Estaba asombrada. Intrigada. Fascinada.

"Tu nombre." Murmuré, "Amy Rose. Rose, como una rosa."

Casi sonrió, pero estaba demasiado seria, demasiado ocupada estudiándome, demasiado distraída por algo dentro de mí que yo no podía identificar. "Ya sé. Me lo han dicho antes." Fue todo lo que dijo.

Di otro paso hacia ella, ahora ya no podíamos estar más cerca. El sonido de pisadas se escuchaba de algún lugar cercano.

Se dio la vuelta, "le avisaré a todos si vuelves a salir de tu celda." Me miró por última vez, "¿Está claro?"

Me permití una sonrisa sardónica. "Como cristal."

La puerta se cerró, dejándola afuera. Pero ella tenía la llave, y yo nunca la necesité.

Estaba iniciando. Ese sentimiento. Pero aún no me consumía por completo, no como ahora. Pero ya casi.

Fue un largo tiempo antes de que la volviera a ver, pero la veía constantemente en mi mente. La veía sentada en su cama, en su aburrida casa. Viendo fotos mías, rodeada de los mismos papeles que yo había visto esa noche. Seguramente no les pertenecían a ella. Eran robados. Nadie tiene tanta información documentada sobre mí, como G.U.N. Veía sus dedos, pasando por las páginas delicadamente.

Nunca entendí por qué ella quería saber más sobre mí. Era tan extraño. ¿Quién era ella? Era un misterio, eso es lo que es. Tan ambigua. Era hermosa, y pasaba horas investigándome. Adoraba la rosa que le di. La admiraba todos los días. Acariciaba la nota.

Estaba sintiendo emociones. Emociones extrañas. Emociones que no puedo entender. Casi duelen. Me sentí atrapado, queriéndola porque no la podía entender. Tenía que reclamarla. Tenía que ser mía. Era lo justo.

Sólo una persona me había querido antes, y eso fue lo que la llevó a la muerte. Seguramente ella no era tan estúpida como para correr el mismo riesgo.

Parecía que supiera algún gran secreto mío. Algo que ni yo sabía.

Un insecto caminó por el piso. Su sombra era pequeña al principio, pero creció. Envolvió el cuarto. Era más grande que yo, más grande que el edificio entero. Nada podía contenerla, y ya no era un insecto. El insecto eran los ojos de las criaturas; era un espía.

La sombra se extendió por toda la eternidad, con grandes alas de cuero negro. Habían filosas cuchillas al final de cada hala, y millones de pequeños dientes afilados en su hambrienta boca.

Sus ojos ardían con el fuego de la justicia.

Me escondí bajo la mesa. Pensé que no me vería allí. Pero sólo me estaba engañando a mí mismo, porque no necesita verme, pues me puede escuchar. Puede escuchar mi respiración. Siempre me está vigilando, siempre persiguiéndome. Esperando.

Esperando el momento justo para clavar sus cuchillas en mi cuerpo y arrancarme el corazón. Busca cazarme. Nunca me deja.

Cuando despierto, guardias entran a mi celda para escoltarme fuera; cosas han sucedido mientras dormía. Días pasaron, semanas, incluso meses. Tiempo que se fue sin ser percibido. Intento averiguar qué día es, todo lo que sé es que es de mañana. Los días son borrosos. Los colores e imágenes mezclados hasta que no había más que una mancha irreconocible.

Esa mancha es mi vida.

En ocasiones, la locura es sutil, la lenta decadencia de lo obvio. A veces, la locura no se trata de matar a toda tu familia y gritar acerca de cómo te vigilan los extraterrestres. De vez en cuando, la locura es sólo el sol derritiéndose en el pálido cielo. Avanza de poco a poco, el sol goteando en el cielo hasta que un día ves arriba y todo está verde. Ni siquiera te preguntas por qué, porque todo pasó tan lento que ni te diste cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

No has perdido la razón hasta que la carencia de lógica te parece normal. Hasta que te dices a ti mismo que el cielo siempre fue verde. Hasta que olvidas tu nombre, letra por letra. Hasta que tu nombre se revuelve con otro nombre y ya no estás seguro de cuál es real.

Qué es real.

Llegué a la puerta, muñecas esposadas, y mi tobillo derecho encadenado a una silla. Ella estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, con un cuaderno y un lápiz, sonriendo.

Estaba alegre. Exuberante.

"¡Ah!" Dice ella cuando los guardias desaparecen, con miradas de sospecha, inseguros, pero siguiendo las órdenes. "¿Shadow? ¿Sr. Shadow? ¿Qué prefieres?" la pista de lo que está por venir en su voz.

Levanto una ceja hacia ella, "Shadow está bien."

Sé que no la he visto en un largo tiempo, pero su cara había estado tan fresca en mi mente, como si ya la conociera al derecho y al revés. ¿Podrá ser que ya la amo? Esa palabra, es tan difícil si quiera pensarla. Desearía poder remplazarla, sólo quiero decir '¿Podrá ser que ya la "_tú sabes qué_"?' O quizá podría poner una palabra sin relación alguna en su lugar, como, '¿Podrá ser que ya la _pingüino_?'.

"¡Estupendo!" Exclama, irradiando felicidad. Sus ojos verdes están despampanantes, sus púas sueltas, como siempre. Su vestido rojo está cubierto por una bata blanca de laboratorio.

Así que no era una recluta, después de todo. No era una agente. Era una doctora. Terapista, psiquiatra, o algo similar. Eso explica todos los papeles e información que tenía sobre mí.

"Sé que has tenido un sinfín de psiquiatras, y ni siquiera sé si vas a querer hablarme." Me miró a los ojos mientras hablaba; lo que decía, en realidad, era que era igual a mí. Estaba pidiéndome permiso para conocerme.

"Lo único que quiero es conocerte mejor." ¿Ven? Sabía que era eso.

Nunca nadie ha querido conocerme en verdad. ¿Qué implica eso?

No digo nada. Ni una palabra. No sé qué decir.

Ella se queda callada por un momento incómodo, "Empecemos, entonces. No creo que nos hallamos presentado formalmente." Me ofrece una delicada mano, "Soy la Doctora Amy Rose." Pretende que el encuentro en mi celda nunca ocurrió.

La sombra de una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, "Amy Rose; ya lo sé." No tomo su mano, sólo muevo mis esposas un poco, "disculpa, pero estoy un poco atrapado aquí."

Sonríe. Que sonrisa.

"¿Doctora?" Le pregunto. Aquí es dónde la diversión comienza, ambos lo sabemos. "¿Puedo llamarte simplemente Rose?"

Se ve sorprendida por la pregunta en el exterior, pero contenta en el interior.

"No creo que sea realmente apropiado. Pero puedes llamarme Doctora Rose, si quieres."

"¿Por favor? Me ayudaría a sentirme más cómodo contigo."

"Déjame pensarlo." Dice ella con una sonrisa.

Yo se la regreso.

Su sonrisa es genuina. Algo tan raro estos días.

Le conté cosas. Sombras de la verdad, tal vez. Pero, sólo recuerdo pedazos de la verdad. Si hay algo verdadero en mí, ella lo sabe. Las historias cambian, pero la verdad sigue ahí, en algún lugar. Las circunstancias no son iguales, se reacomodan, pero la verdad existe.

No le mentí. ¿Cómo puedes mentir si no sabes la verdad? No la manipulé. Sólo le dije lo que recordaba, lo que creía que podía ser correcto. Lo admito, quizá algunas cosas eran lo que ella quería escuchar. Pero todo era pura verdad, excepto lo que no lo era.

Quizá Gerald Robotnik nunca amenazó con desecharme. Quizá sí lo hizo. Las cosas que no recuerdas te cuentan lo que no puedes olvidar.

Sólo veo la sombra de alguien regañándome. ¿Robotnik, o el Comandante?

Sus ojos eran comprensivos, sus brazos cálidos.

Para este momento, seguro pensarás que ya sabes todo sobre como la conocí. Pero hay un secreto, y yo supe que la amaba, entonces. Esta es la historia que sólo Amy y yo conocemos.

El tiempo me eclipsa, mi mente está llena. La oscuridad entra y viola mi mente. Nubes negras se mueven sobre áreas de mi vida y todo está perdido. Me ahogo en mis propios pensamientos, hasta que ya ni siquiera son míos.

Hasta que me controlan.

Si parece que no la amo, tomen en cuenta que yo destruyo a todos los que quiero muertos, e intento matar a todos los que necesito desesperadamente. Tan desesperadamente que mi deseo, mi necesidad, me tortura.

Amy Rose es mi debilidad.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, ella a mi lado.

Ahí estaba yo. Quien sea que fuera yo. Hace tanto tiempo. No era alguna historia de abuso. No era una historia de terror. No había mezcla de verdad y mentiras. Ninguna sombra vagaba por esta historia, porque no era una historia.

Ella me miró, "¿Qué sientes?" Me preguntó, como si fuera la pregunta más simple del mundo.

Es tan complicada, tengo que preguntarme a mí mismo qué es lo que siento. Y me doy cuenta, entonces, mirándola. No es lo que siento, sino lo que no siento.

"Nada." Le respondo.

"Debes de sentir algo." Estaba presionándome por respuestas. Sé que era mi doctora, y era su trabajo, pero ella lo hacía mejor que nadie. Algunos doctores se conformarán con nada, interpretarán las cosas, pero no Rose. Rose quería respuestas.

"No lo sé." Contesté esta vez.

"¿Qué sentimientos recuerdas haber tenido en tu vida?"

Me encogí de hombros, "Enojo, quizá. Furia." Era más una pregunta que una respuesta.

"¿Qué me dices del amor?" cuestionó.

"No recuerdo haberlo sentido." Lo dije. Era cierto. Me gustaba pensar que María me amaba, pero en realidad no lo sé. Sé que yo sí la amaba, pero no recuerdo qué sentía ella. Mis recuerdos bien pueden ser invenciones mías. Una necesidad reprimida. Eso es lo gracioso de la amnesia; por más que quieras, no puedes recordar nada.

Algo pasó entonces; volteé a verla, estaba llorando gentilmente. Unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus ojos extendidos. Llenos de tristeza, llenos de vida.

Sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes, o al menos que no recuerdo haber sentido. Una mano tocando la mía con ternura. Su mano.

Entonces supe que la amaba. No porque Rose estuviera llorando, sino porque podía ver, en el reflejo de sus ojos, que yo también lo hacía.


End file.
